Thinktv Learn (Lost 2011-2016 Bumpers and ids)
in july 20th 2008, PBS Kids on Think tv goes under the brand 14 Learn The Old Bumpers and ids and shows ended on 2016, and start going under the Thinktv Kids brand. The only things remained for 14 Learn are the Up Next bumpers for Peg + Cat Nature cat Ready jet go and Martha Speaks it also Aired Leady to Learn and Shocking PTV Park Bumpers Jack in a Box This bumper is Used for (Noddy Dragon tales Teletubbies Wishbone Bob the Builder Sesame street Thomas and friends Pingu) Underwater This Bumper was used For (Libery kids Shalom Sesame Thomas And Friends Boobah the berenstein bears) Lion This Bumper Was Also used for (Barney jay jay the jet plane cailou wordworld) Computer (This Bumper is Super Rare Because how Short it Ran) it had to with Dash using A Computer and on The computer Showed clips from the Show There Talking about And the Announcer says your Watching WPTO 14 dayton And Happy music Plays This Bumper was Also used for (Cyberchase Dragon tales Noddy The Adventures Of Dudley the dragon Pingu) Thinking (this Bumper is Rare as Well) The Thinking Bumper begin With dash Thinking about Dot Thinking Her Cat Thinking a Fish Thinking of The Show there talking Shows (Sesame street Jakers! Dragons Barney Cailou) City the city Bumper is the Same as the City Station id But it cuts to Clips Of the show there talking about and the Announcer says your Watching WPTO 14 Dayton And happy Music Plays Shows (Teletubbies Mister Rogers neighborhood Barney Arthur The Puzzle Place) More bumpers From memories Piano This one features Someone Playing The piano with PBS Kids mascot-like faces on The Keys and he presses a Key that has A character from a PBS show that's coming up next. * Pingu - Pingu * Cyberchase - Hacker * Barney and Friends - Barney * clifford the big Red dog - clifford * Thomas and friends - Thomas * Wishbone - Wishbone * George shrunks - George * timothy goes to school - Timothy elevator this One features dash and dot in a Elevator and dash presses the 10th floor and next to the 10th floor was the PBS Kids logo and dash leaves and dot presses the PBS Kids Logo and it showed A character from a PBS show that's coming up next. * Boobah - Zumbah * Bob the builder - Bob * Cailou - Cailou * mister rogers neighborhood - Mister rogers * The puzzle place - Julie Wu * Maya & Miguel - Miguel '' * elliot moose - elliot * Kratts creatures - Martin Shows That aired on Thinktv 3-2-1 contact Arthur ''A''ngelina Ballerina Boobah Bill nye the science guy Between The lions Bob the builder (2000 and 2015 series) Barney and friends Cailou Corduroy Cyber-chase clifford the big Red dog clifford's Puppy Days Curious George Daniel Tigers neighborhood (New Thinktv learn only) Dinosaur Train (New Thinktv learn only) Dragon Tales DragonflyTv Elliot Moose '''Fireman sam' fetch with ruff ruffman Jay jay the Jet plane George Shrinks its a Big big world Kinos Storytime Libery kids mister rogers neighborhood Maya & Miguel Martha Speaks (New Thinktv learn only) Noddy Nature cat (New Thinktv learn only) Oh Noah! Odd squad (New Thinktv learn only) Plum Landing peg+cat (New Thinktv learn only) Pingu Ready jet go! (New Thinktv learn only) Reading rainbow Redwall Sesame street Super why! sid the science kid Space racers Splash and Bubbles (New Thinktv learn only) Seven Little Monsters shalom Sesame The magic school Bus The berenstain bears The zula Patrol The adventures of dudley The dragon the electric company (The 1974 And 2009 Seires) thomas edison's Secret lab Theodore tugboat the cat in the hat knows a lot about that (New Thinktv learn only) teletubbies (1997 Version) the puzzle Place Wordworld Wishbone Wordgirl (New Thinktv learn only) Zoom Zooboomafoo Station ids * Pig (this One features a Pig and a pie the pig eats the pie and a purple balloon shows up and the pig hits * Walking (it's the same as the walking station id but it shows the sechdule and theres a voiceover saying your watching PBS Kids on Thinktv channel 14 Dayton ohio) * candy (it's the same as the candy station but it shows the sechdule and the Thinktv logo and theres a voiceover saying your watching Thinktv channel 14 Dayton ohio) thomas and friends * it shows dot and dash in a train and the train blowed its whistle and it stopped on a stop sign and it had Thomas on the stop sign Liberty's kids * it's the same thing as the Between the lions Character id The adventures of dudley the dragon * it show's 3 dragons Flying in the sky and one of the dragons breathes fire and it shows dudley in animated form in the PBS Kids logo i think this bumper was also used for Dragon tales Shalom Sesame * it showed dot and dash in a city and it shows Moishe Oofnik in the PBS Kids logo on a wall Updates Update #1 i found a youtube video of what Thinktv learn looks like now Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXB2c0my4i0[[Category:Lost TV]] Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost PBS Category:Pages that Still Need Work on Category:Lost Bumpers